Até que o SeMu nos separe
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Uma fic sem sentido, que DEVERIA descrever um 8734634786 casamento de Alice com Jasper, mas, no fim das contas, só serve para aumentar a glicose anal. Fuja, se puder OU pegue a insulina.


**Título**: I love you until the end **(Vovó: Ah, droga, eu gostava dessa música...)****  
><strong> **Autora(o)**: Dee/Lu :) **(Vovó: Oh, meu Deus! 2 autores! Que medo.)**  
><strong>Shipper<strong>: Alice/Jasper e os outros casais da família **(L.A.: Prevejo ménage apesar da censura livre ali embaixo.)(Vovó: Ignore as censuras, L.A., nem todo rated M tem sexo. As vezes rola umas palavras chulas como 'pinto'. OU as vezes, dizem que acontecem no Expresso de Hogwarts, porém o projeto de putaria ocorre na sessão reservada. E por aí vai... #Munda Feelings)**  
><strong>Gênero<strong>: Romance **(L.A.:Tradução: Melação escorrendo pelos ventres vertiginosos.) (Vovó: Oh, Carlos Daniel, onde estás?)**  
><strong>Censura<strong>: livre **(L.A.: Vai nessa.)**  
><strong>Sinopse<strong>:-Bom, eu não sou muito bom com palavras **(L.A.: Então por que escreveu uma fic? Acho esse povo confuso, sinceramente.)(Vovó: Deus do céu, quem está dizendo isso?)** - Emmett escondeu uma risada tossindo **(L.A.: Cuma?)(Vovó: Ainda não entendi.)**- mas, Alice, você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração,**(Vovó: Encaixar? Ela é o encaixe? Tem que ver isso aí...)** eu não sei o que eu faria sem você.**(Vovó: Morrer seria bom.)** Agora é oficial - eu mordi meu lábio e sussurei bem baixinho –**(Vovó: #acolhe o R perdido# Muitos travessões por aqui, essa coisa tá meio esquisita.)** novamente - Alice ouviu, e deu um pequeno sorriso - e, você é minha e eu sou seu.**(Vovó: Pasempi.)** Longe de você eu enlouqueço, eu conto as horas para te ver. Molduras boa**(Vovó: Concordância incrível.)** não salvam quadros ruins mas você me salvou, de algum jeito. **(L.A.: A autora leu isso em algum profile do Orkut #revelei) (Vovó: Ou leu na traseira de algum caminhão, sei lá.)**

**Obs**: gente, é uma short-fic, já tá terminada! :) é tipo um segundo casamento do Jasper e da Alice, ok?**(L.A.: Não. Morre, diabo!)(Vovó: Era pra isso fazer algum sentido para o leitor? Porque, para mim, não fez sentido nenhum.)**

**É**, lá estava eu.**(Vovó: Isso foi uma tentativa de capitulação ou foi só impressão minha?) ** Vestindo um terno preto Armani e sapatos de sei-lá-quem.**(L.A.: Tu sabe a marca do terno e não o do sapato? Bicha desinformada, hein...)(Vovó: É muita informação para uma cabeça de vampiro, uma marca famosa já é mais que o suficiente.)** Tudo obra da pequenina Alice. **(L.A.: Só porque a Alice é filha de Oompa Loompas não é pra ficar humilhando seu tamanho. #mentira)(Vovó: Só porque ela tem usar salto para ficar com 1,50m não é motivo de vergonha. #Trollface)**  
>É, nós iamos nos casar novamente,<strong>(Vovó: O que se passa na cabeça de um ser humano para cometer a mesma burrice?)<strong> ela queria tudo pomposo e certinho,**(L.A.: O que seria algo pomposo e certinho? Pombas de gravata adestradas por um babuíno que fica balbuciando em bando?)(Vovó: Seria as pombas e os paus de gravata. Os chimpanzés também.)** nós já nos casamos, mas ela queria com festa e bolo! Para que bolo? Ninguém come mesmo.**(L.A.: Pra jogar nos convidados. Povo retardado. Pra que um bolo serviria além disso?)(Vovó: "GUERRA DE BOLO! RWWWWAAAAAAUURR" Mais ou menos assim.)**

-Jasper, querido! – **(L.A.: Que povo falso.)(Vovó: Povo estranho. Na minha terra a gente fala: MANOLO.)** Esme entrou na sala, cantarolando, ela estava com um vestido vermelho até chão,**(Vovó: "Até o chão, vai, vai, na paradinha, paradinha! Ah, que isso, elas estão descontroladas! (8)" #Filosofia do funk)** tudo pela Alice, como sempre.**(L.A.: Pegou a cortinha do motel e enrolou em volta do corpo que eu sei.)** Emmett entrou ao seu lado.  
>Eu tamborilei os dedos na mesa da sala de estar.<strong>(Vovó: Um parágrafo muito bacana, sem muitas emoções ou ações. Por favor, me diz que o resto da fic não é assim.) <strong>  
>-Sim? - eu perguntei, com um sorriso um pouco forçado. <strong>(L.A.: Um POUCO? Quando eu falo que esse povo é tudo falso ainda me xingam...)(#Vovó foi pegar conchas para fazer o seu famoso(ou não) drink 'Holandês voador'#)<strong>  
>-Você já devia estar lá na frente! - ela falou, me repreendendo. Emmett deu uma gargalhada. <strong>(Vovó: Mal posso conter as minhas risadas. Haha.)<strong>  
>-Vai lá! Eu já passei por isso milhões de vezes, acredite, depois que se pega a prática fica fácil - ele dise, gargalhando<strong>(L.A.: Preciso dizer que o Emmett paga 6 pensões alimentícias?)(Vovó: Você ouviu, L.A.: MILHÕES de pensões.) <strong> - e, quem me dera poder controlar minha emoções do jeito que você controla. **(Vovó: BORING. #Vai tirar um cochilo na rede da Dinga#)**  
>Eu me levantei e dei um murro no ombro dele<strong>(L.A.: Linda demonstração de afeto. –n)(Vovó: "...apanha, vadia, mostra porque eu te pago!")<strong> e sai, indo em direção ao gramado. Eu botei as mãos no bolso**(L.A.: Ninja 2.0 da ilha de Lost.)(#Vovó imaginou a cena e se escondeu debaixo da mesa#)** e caminhei até o fim.**(L.A.: Do mundo? Se joga da beirada!)(Vovó: Só no Piratas do Caribe Feelings.)** Lá estavam todos que nós conheciamos: Peter, Charlotte, Seth, Carlisle, Bella, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela, Charlie, Alistair, Zafrina, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, Benjamin, Tia, Amun, Kebi, Mary, Garett, Randall, Maggie, Siobhan, Charles, Makenna, Kachiri, Senna, Edward, Emmett,**(L.A.: Lady Gaga, Laila Dominique, Vanessão, Sara do netbrok, comissários de bordo, atores falidos, baianas, curandeiros, a tia da Munda, Michael Jackson, ...)(Vovó: ... Padim Padre Ciço, Ana Raio, Cruela DeVille, Akon, bruxa Morgana, Dom João VI, Maria Cesárea, hippies engolidores de facas e cuspidores de fogo, Lola...) ** Rosalie e Esme. Estavam _todos_ lá.**(L.A.: Teve que escrever esse tanto de nome pra depois dizer que era todo mundo? Ah, morre.)(Vovó: E lá se vai outro parágrafo sem sentido ou necessidade.)** Peter sorriu para mim e Charlotte acenou, como eu senti saudade deles!**(Vovó: Caralho, nem me lembro direito desses dois. Devem ser do quarto livro ou uma coisa assim.)**  
>Eu me virei lentamente<strong>(Vovó: ...MENTE! Maravilha, era tudo que faltava para completar meu dia!)<strong> e a música começou, a marcha nupcial.**(L.A.: Ainda chega atrasado. Eu mereço. –n)(Vovó: Essa fic ta chata pra porra, viu? Cadê a suruba para manter os convidados felizes? Cadê o álcool e os encantadores de serpentes? Cadê?)** Alice saiu de dentro de**(Vovó: "... um bolo gigantesco cor-de-rosa, trajando apenas um fio dental – literalmente-...")** casa devagar. Meu deus!**(L.A.: Com letra MINÚSCULA? Sua excomungada do inferno da ilha de lost! Moooooorre mil vezes, mocréia do deserto da ilha de Lost! *atira pro alto com seu rifle*) (Vovó: Essa aí tem elegância pra usar o Caps Lock...)** Com aquele vestido branco, lindo, até o chão, de sei-lá-quem, ela estava tão adorável. O véu era delicado,**(Vovó: Olha, é isso que geralmente se espera de um véu.)** ia até o cabelo dela,**(Vovó: Estamos falando de um microvéu, então.)** que estava mais espetadinho do que nunca, ela mantinha um gigante sorriso no lábios,**(Vovó: Será que ela também sabe ficar invisível? Fica a dúvida.)** eu sorri também, automaticamente, Carlisle estava levando-a.**(L.A.: Pra mim era o capeta, mas deixa...)(Vovó: Pra mim isso é meio esquisito. Quem realmente se importa com casamentos?)**

**-B**om, - ele murmurou, quando pararam em minha frente - eu nem sei o que dizer, mas, vocês já são casados, então, boa sorte novamente e eternamente, minha filha.**(Vovó: Papai incestuoso, eu mereço. Estou longe de fics assim... #Relembra Tal filho, tal pai#)** - ele riu nervosamente, eu tentei acalma-lo**(Vovó: Não vai acalmar ninguém sem usar acentos, beu abor.)** ao máximo que podia, também estava _me_ acalmando, Carlisle beijou o topo da cabeça de Alice e foi sentar ao lado de Esme.**(L.A.: Do lado? Sei...)(Vovó: Sentou no colo dela, Carlisle, todos sabem disso.)**  
>-Oi amor <strong>(Vovó: 'Oi amor' é uma linha que será lançada pela boticário, que tem como tema os aborígenes antropófagos australianos.)(Vovó 2: Cadê o vocativo, alguém sentou em cima dele?) <strong>- eu murmurei quando ela chegou em frente a mim. **(L.A.: Em frente a mim. Linds.-nnnn)(Vovó: Matrix, lá vamos nós.)**  
>-Oi marido <strong>(Vovó: Porque não existe mais vocativo nesta porra louca. DEUS DEU O DOM! –Q)<strong>- ele sussurou em resposta, eu ri baixinho.  
>O Sr. Weber estava ali, fazendo o casamento.<br>-E, você Alice Cullen, aceita Jasper Hale, e, promete ser fiel, ama-lo e respeita-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, durante todos os dias de sua vida? **(L.A.: "Não. Posso ir agora? Tenho hora no salão...")(Vovó: Não, porque casamento já começa nesta parte mesmo! É tudo em dois palitos, em menos de 5 minutos.)**  
>-Eu aceito. - ela murmurou, com os lábios tremendo, como se você de alguém que iria chorar,<strong>(L.A.: Aehuehe macuimaiá do inferno! –q)<strong> mas ainda sim ela tinha um sorriso.**(Vovó: Essa frase é MUITO CONFUSA. 'como se você de alguém que iria chorar'. Comofas/?)**  
>-E, você Jasper Hale, aceita Alice Cullen, e, promete ser fiel, ama-la e respeita-la,<strong>(Vovó: Já começou mal, comeu todos os acentos, esse lindo!)<strong> na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, durante todos os dias de sua vida? **(L.A.: "Não, meu negócio é outra coisa. Vem cá, Edward, morcegona liiiiinda!")(Vovó: L.A., você me deu uma péssima imagem mental, espero que esteja satisfeita.)**  
>-Eu aceito. - eu murmurei, então meus lábios tremeram, é, se eu fosse humano, já estaria chorando.<strong>(L.A.: Nooooooss...)(Vovó: Putz, que coisa mais chata.)<strong> Eu olhei pelo canto do olho para Bella, ela já estava recebendo o terceiro lençinho de Charlie.**(Vovó: Não me pergunte porque, mas eu achei que seria um 'terceiro olho'. –q)** Edward se divertia com**(Vovó: "...um vibrador azul-celeste de duas cabeças, abraçado a um pacote de uma substância branca, com o nariz todo sujo...")** a situação e Charlie olhava enviasado**(L.A.: Macumekié? Macuimaiá, macuimaiá dooooorgas...)(Vovó: Não seria ****enviesado****? Não tente usar palavras diferentes se não sabe escrever, já dizia mãe Alquina.) ** para ele.  
>-E eu vos declaro marido e mulher <strong>(Vovó: Achei que ele iria dizer: mulher e mulher.)<strong>- Sr. Weber falou - pode beijar a noiva.**(Vovó: E se ele não quiser?)**  
>Alice deu um pequeno passo em minha direção, eu andei até ela e pousei minha mãos delicadamente em sua cintura, eu me abaixei e ela me beijou.<strong>(Vovó: Que romance "água com açúcar". Acho que vou dormir e já volto.)<strong> Eu puxei ela mais para perto, ela riu. E, então eu me toquei por que fiz aquilo por Alice. Eu fiz aquilo por ela, porque eu amava ela**(Vovó: AMAVA ELA? AMA É O MINHA MÃO NA TUA CARA!)** mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, e, eu faria tudo novamente se fosse necessário. **(L.A.: Ok, neeeeeeeeeeeeeeext! –n)(Vovó: Tá bom, você já matou todos os leitores de tédio. Qual o próximo passo, tentar conquistar o mundo?)**  
>-Eu te amo. - eu murmurei, quando ela parou de me beijar.<br>-Eu te amo mais. - ela zombou.**(#Vovó cai da cadeira e dorme no chão#)**

**R**osalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella e Emmett vieram em nossa direção.**(Vovó: "...e acertou dentro do coração! Não posso olhar dentro do seu olhar, bala de prata acerta pra matar! (8)" #filosofia de sertanejo)**  
>-Jasper, - Esme falou, me abraçando - meus parabéns. novamente. - Alice riu eu também. <strong>(L.A.: De acordo com o Word seria Alice me riu também. Deus é mais... *reza*)(Vovó: #boceja# A fic já acabou?)<strong>  
>-Jasper, você estava quase chorando lá na frente, - Emmett gargalhou - seu mariquinhas, aguenta firme!<strong>(L.A.: Eu ia dizer uma coisa do tipo: "Arrependeu, né, bicha louca?"<strong>**)(Vovó: "Sabia que você tava cansado de comer rasha todo dia!")**  
>Alice fez uma careta e deu um soco no ombro dele. <strong>(Vovó: Amor e carinho é o que mais tem nesta fic!)<strong>  
>-AAAAAAAAAAAAAi, por que todo mundo acerta meu ombro? - ele perguntou, esfregando o ombro. <strong>(Vovó: Porque bater na sua cabeça não tem graça, já que ela é vazia.)<strong>  
>Ela sorriu e abraçou Emmett, apesar de tudo que ele fazia, todos nós amavamos ele.<strong>(L.A.: Eu não amo, e agora?)(Vovó: Eu não amo nada sem acento, ta ligado?)<strong> Ele era como um irmão mais velho que todos queriamos ter,**(Vovó: Eu quero que apareça um acento em nome de Javé, isso sim!)** e, bom, ele também era assustador _demais_ as vezes.  
>-Vamos a festa! - Carlisle falou, dando uma dançadinha básica ali na frente.<strong>(L.A.: Macuimaiáááá Javé, macuimaiá Javé, doooorgas livraioiê, macuimaiá!)(Vovó: Que. Coisa. Mais. Patética.)<strong> Esme deu um tapinha ele e ele parou.  
>Eles estavam indo até uma festa que Alice preparou a poucos metros dali. Nós ficamos ali, eu me sentei no altar e ela sentou-se ao meu lado <strong>(Vovó: E a narração continua até nos momentos mais entediantes da fic.)<strong>  
>-Alice, - eu murmurei - você comprou um bolo mesmo?<br>-Sim! - ela falou alegremente - De chocolate com glacê branco envolta e com cerejas e com duas miniaturas nossas! - gente do céu,**(Vovó: ASSUMIU. Depois dessa a porta do armário foi completamente escancarada.)** como ela estava emocionada.  
>-Alice, - eu sussurei em resposta - só tem um problema, como <em>nós<em>vamos comer?**(L.A.: Enfia no cu e soca com uma colher de pau.)****(Vovó: Antropofagia virou moda, beu bem!)**  
>-Oras, com a boca!<strong>(Vovó: ... Posso pensar bobagem depois dessa frase?)<strong> - ela me respondeu, revirando os olhos.  
>-Nós bebemos sangue, não bolo! <strong>(Vovó: Sabe o que você devia beber? Um pouco de amor próprio, você ta precisando!)<strong>  
>-Aaaah, é, mas, isso tudo bem! - eu olhei para ela como se ela fosse doida <strong>(Vovó: Bem, eu não ia mencionar nenhum distúrbio psicológico, mas já que foi citado...)<strong>- Eu fiz Carlisle fazer uma poção que dissolve a comida dentro do corpo,**(L.A.: Carlisle virou cientista do mal fazedor de coquetel. TENHAM MEDO.)(Vovó: Poção é coisa de mago e bruxa. Porra, achei que todos soubessem disso. O que estão ensinando pras crianças, hein?)** ela será servida como champagne para os vampiros. **(Vovó: Ela está mesmo doida. Cadê os enfermeiros e a morfina?)**  
>-Vocês vem ou não? - gritou Emmett, parado no fim das cadeiras, com as mãos no bolso- Rosalie diz que não aguenta mais para dançar e, que se não ela vai me dar um murro e, nada de diversão hoje a noite para mim. VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMOS! <strong>(Vovó: <strong>_**Você quis dizer:**_ **Rosalie disse que não aguenta mais parar de dançar e que, se não vierem, ela vai me dar um murro. E nada de diversão hoje a noite pra mim!)**  
>Eu gargalhei e me levantei, dei minha<strong>(Vovó: Já? O NC já ta começando assim do nada?)<strong> mão para Alice, que as**(Vovó: OI? #Gareth Feelings)** levantou delicadamente.

**-V**elocidade vampíriaca? **(L.A.: MapeloamordeJavé macuimaiéééééééé Javé disse macuimaiáááá...)(Vovó: A velocidade vampírica na dança do créu!)**- ela perguntou, eu assenti com a cabeça e lá se fomos nós três, em nossas velocidades nada normais.**(Vovó: Fato de grande relevância... –n)**  
>-Vamos dançar? - ela me perguntou, com cara de cachorrinho sem dono<strong>(Vovó: BOOOOOOOORING!)<strong>  
>-Ok - eu murmurei, ela passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e nós giramos até a pista. Bella continuava chorando.<strong>(Vovó: De onde essa criatura saiu? Do nada?)<strong> Eu dei uma pequena risada.  
>-Sabe, quando eu não era um vampiro, minha mãe me obrigou a fazer aulas de <strong>(Vovó: "...pole dance, dizia que fazia bem para a coluna...")<strong>dança - eu fiz uma careta - eu tinha dezessete. Era tudo para meu aniversário de dezoito anos, onde eu iria conheçer** (Vovó: Você ia fazer o quê? #bate o teclado na cabeça# AUISHDF IESY6WD oqi7er 986 786ª d+9xgfsdfb nereryt m4yroe) -**minha esposa. Mas, eu fugi nesse ano, e, então o resto já se sabe.**(L.A.: Ah... *baba no teclado*)(#Vovó se recusa a ripar#)**  
>-Jasper, eu estou muito braba<strong>(L.A.: Alice tem 5 anos.)(Vovó: E eu estou com sono, já que estou ripando essa fic chatíssima enquanto tomo suco de maracujá.)<strong> com sua mãe nesse momento! - ela murmurou, apertando bem firme os braços ao redor do meu pescoço - Imagine, você se casando, com dezoito!  
>-Alice, surpresa, eu <em>estou<em> me casando novamente e, você _tem_ dezoito**(L.A.: Preciso mesmo aturar isso para não cometer esses erros e ser uma pessoa melhor?)(Vovó: Essa frase ficou meio estranha, não?)** - ela rolou os olhos com esse comentário.**(Vovó: Lá vem as imagens mentais bizarras.)**  
>-É, mas eu tenho já a quase um século! - ele murmurou. Eu me abaixei para beija-la.<strong>(Vovó: UM ACENTO AQUI, PELO AMOR DE JAVÉ! Será que é pedir demais?)<strong>  
>-Eu também quero dançar com Alice! - Emmett falou, de trás de mim, eu ri e a passei para ele, Rosalie veio em minha direção.<strong>(Vovó: "Olha aqui, eu não vou ficar dançando com a vassoura, tá bom?")<strong>  
>-Aceita essa dança, madame?<strong>(Vovó: Aceito crack.)<strong> - eu perguntei, ela assentiu com a cabeça.  
>Nós dançamos uma música, até que Esme veio em minha direção.<strong>(Vovó: Outra que não se consola com a vassoura. #Trocadalho)<strong>  
>-Posso? - ela perguntou a Rosalie, que assentiu com a cabeça e foi dançar com Edward. Já Emmett foi dançar com Bella, que era um desastre total, Emmett estava mais rindo do que dançando.<strong>(L.A.: A Bella podia cair e morrer...)(Vovó: A fic podia acabar!)<strong> E Alice foi dançar com Carlisle.  
>-A dança dos pais! - Esme falou, entusiasmada<br>-É, vamos? - eu perguntei, estendendo a mão para ela. Ela pegou**(Vovó: ...no mastro da salvação...)** e nós fomos. Nós giramos que nem Fred Astaire e Ginger Rogers.**(L.A.: Quem?)(Vovó: Dançarinos famosos de muito antigamente, L.A., nem eu era nascida.)** Esme tinha treinado dançar comigo mais do quê Alice treinou, não que isso fizesse diferença, nós, como vampiros, dançavamos _muito_ bem.**(L.A.: Única coisa que os vampiros da Meyer fazem melhor é brilhar no sol. *apanha de fãs*)(Vovó: Mas acentuar você não sabe, né?)**  
>A música parou e Alice veio saltitante até nós.<strong>(Vovó: "Pulo, pulo, pulo pra minha lua! (8)")<strong>  
>-Hora de cortar o bolo marido!<strong>(Vovó: 'bolo marido' são as vestes especiais dos sacerdotes do Azerbaijão.)<strong> - ela cantarolou, me puxando em direção ao bolo, que era muito bonito, por sinal.**(L.A.: Jasper se deixando seduzir pelo glacê... kkk)(Vovó: Daqui a pouco aparecem os morangos... #piada interna)**

**O**s vampiros já estavam com caras de nojo horrível, já Angela não entendia nada.**(Vovó: Nem Ângela, nem ninguém entende essa fic.)** Eu passei meu braço pela cintura dela e botei minha mão em cima da dela,**(L.A.: Colocou uma luvinha nela e agasalhou mais um pouquinho?Tem que colocar o casaco nelaaa! (8) )(Vovó: Movimentos ninja de carícias verdadeiras.)** ela sorriu e lá se foi a primeira fatía do bolo.  
>Nós demos essa fatía a Carlisle. Eu peguei uma para mim e para Alice, já que ela disse que 'não queria engordar e ficar uma porca gorda' como se ela comesse! <strong>(L.A.: Podia morrer.)(Vovó: #2 na L.A.)<strong>  
>-Bom, vamos lá! - eu fiz uma careta e botei um pedaço na boca. Era azedo, não era bom, era ruim, não entendo como humanos gostam disso. Eca!<strong>(L.A.: Olha, tem gente que não suporta ver mulher nua e tem gente que come. Veja por esse ângulo.)(Vovó: Veja pelo ângulo de que você é só um peido do capeta e sua opinião não faz a menor diferença.)<strong>  
>-Yeah, não rola, Alice! - eu falei e joguei o bolo no meio da floresta,<strong>(L.A.: GUERRA DE COMIDA! *é atingida por um tijolo*)(#Vovó se esconde atrás da mesa#)<strong> só deixando o prato,**(L.A.: Detalhe que mudou a minha vida. Palmas palmas. –nnn)** todos os vampiros fizeram a mesmo, os humanos não viram, foi rápido demais para eles. Ela fez uma careta e pegou minha mão e me puxou para a floresta.**(L.A.: Mal casaram e já vão ter que discutir a relação. Eu – não – mereço – isso.)(Vovó: Pro mato, bonitão!)**  
>-Jasper, - ela mordeu o lábio<strong>(Vovó: Ui, chamou pra chincha!)<strong> - você está feliz?**(L.A.: "Não! Eu não gosto de vaginas, elas me dão nojo! Prefiro o cu apertado do Jacob, sua mocréia! Quero o divórcio!")(Vovó: "Olha, eu seria bem mais feliz se me deixasse ter um mordomo gay safado...")**  
>-O-oquê? - eu perguntei, surpreso<strong>(Vovó: Nossa, que relevante.)<strong> - Feliz? Demais Alice, mas, por que essa pergunta?**(L.A.: Por que essa fic? Por que esse emprego? Why?)(Vovó: # Sem saber o que comentar#)** -É, bom, eu te vi com um grupo de 'fêmeazinhas' vampiras nojentas **(L.A.: Carrapato. Pulgas. Vampiros. Sangue de cachorra. Alice é uma cachorra. #LógicaPrópria)(Vovó: "São como vampiras, de uma fita de terror! Elas querem o meu coração, mas isso eu não dou! (8)" #Velhos tempos Feelings)**- ela cuspiu as palavras e pegou minha gravata borboleta a puxou para baixo - eu não quero que essa visão aconteça, ouviu?**(Vovó: Pôs moral na bagaça: O MACHO É MEU E EU BOTO BANCA!)** - ela falou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
>-É isso ai Alice,<strong>(Vovó: Graças a Deus, acento não existe mais!)<strong> põe moral nisso ai! - gritou Emmett da festa, no seu maior jeito gangster.**(L.A.: Morre, diabo! *roga praga*)**  
>Tenho que admitir, eu fiquei com medo dela naquele momento, ô se fiquei.<strong>(L.A.: Isso é uma bichooooooooona!) (Vovó: Estamos falando de uma possível lei de apoio aos maridos agredidos?)<strong>  
>-O-o-ook - eu sibilei, ela sorriu algelicamênte <strong>(L.A.: Auashauhsah o QUE? EAHUEHAUEHAHE DOOOORGAS MANO!)(Vovó: Que palavra linda, que coisa maravilhosa! Senti até calafrios quando vi este acento circunflexo. É isso que acontece quando faltam acentos: Eles aparecem depois, em uma palavra que não merece.)<strong>e me puxou para a festa novamente, como se nada tivee acontecido.**(L.A.: Aconteceu nada não, gente. Osama Bin Laden ainda ta vivo –QMASTER)(#Gareth aparece subitamente, enforca a autora com os 'S' negligenciados e volta para o Munda's para buscar sua vodka com pimenta#)(Vovó: "...só o que nos denunciava eram os galhos e folha presos em meu cabelo, as marcas de chupões e as roupas rasgadas. Tirando isso, nada mais havia acontecido.")**  
>- DO DISCURSO DO NOOOIVO! –<strong>(L.A.: Nããããããão, em nome de JAVÉ!)(Vovó: Que escândalo POR NADA. Mano, agora eu fiquei com vergonha alheia._<strong> Emmett berrou, que nem uma biba louca,**(L.A.: Queria que ele gritasse de outro jeito?)(Vovó: Até a fic te condena, a coisa tá feia, coleuga.)** é, uma coisa ele sabia fazer bem, admito, ele imitava melhor que Edward, é, não, Edward nem precisava imitar 'ai, sou o virgem de 100 anos, muito mais que aquele filme ''o virgem de 40 anos'' vou levar a Bella juntou comigo nessa abstinência sexual'**(L.A.: PUTA MERDA essa foi a frase mais tosca que eu já li EAHEUAHEUAHEUHAUEHA)(Vovó: A frase foi muito tosca, MAS TEVE SENTIDO.)(L.A.2: Eu ri demais da frase. É exatamente isso. *apanha*)** ou 'ai, Bella, eu vivi sem anos **(Vovó: SEM? Por acaso você escreve ÇAUÇIXA? MASSARICO? SENA? #morde o cotovelo#)) (L.A.: Com S? AAAAAAAAAAAAH MAIS VSF FDP VAI PRA ILHA DE LOST COM O CAPETA E REBOLA NO BAMBU! AAAAAAAAAAH *atira na Munda sem querer e recebe um raio na cabeça por isso*)**sem isso, você aguenta 18 muito bem', era _cada_ desculpa mais esfarrapada que a outra. Epa, ele tá me olhando enviasado,**(Vovó: O mesmo erro, que coisa mais doentia! Vai olhar no dicionário, criatura!)** é, é melhor eu parar.**(L.A.: Isso, para com a fic.)**

**E**u subi até o ''palco'' e peguei o microfone.**(Vovó: Agora mostra o que sabe, devassa! #sorriso sacana#)**  
>-Bom, eu não sou muito bom com palavras –<strong>(L.A.: Percebe-se. Olha o nível da fic.)(Vovó: Você não é bom em ser gente, pra começo de conversa, quanto mais com palaras.)<strong> Emmett escondeu uma risada tossindo - mas, Alice, você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração, eu não sei o que eu faria sem você. Agora é oficial - eu mordi meu lábio e sussurei bem baixinho - novamente - Alice ouviu, e deu um pequeno sorriso - e, você é minha e eu sou seu. Longe de você eu enlouqueço, eu conto as horas para te ver. Molduras boa não salvam quadros ruins mas você me salvou, de algum jeito.**(L.A.: O meeel do inferno. Posso me cortar enquanto isso? #MomentoEmo)(Vovó: E a preguiça de fazer uma sinopse decente fez com que as autoras copiassem um parágrafo da própria fic. Que linds. -n)**  
>Eu olhei para Alice, o seu lábio estava tremendo, seus grandes olhos estavam chorosos, é, ela estava chorando por dentro.<strong>(Vovó: Como é que você sabe que ela estava chorando por dentro? Choro interno pra mim é outra coisa!)<strong> Eu sorri e abri meus braços, fazendo o microfone cair no chão, os olhos dela estavam cada vez mais chorosos, ela derrubou o buquê e levantou o vestido e correu até mim, eu passei meus braços pelo seu corpo pequenino.**(L.A.: Oompa Loompas geralmente são pequenos mesmo.)(#Vovó foi incomodar a Munda#)**  
>-Eu te amo, Jasper Whitlock Hale <strong>(L.A. completa: Cullen Boteiro Pinto da Silva Xavier Conselheiro Lafaiete de Maria Aparecida Cunha. –q)<strong>- ela murmurou.  
>-Eu te amo, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock - ela riu, meu riso favorito no mundo. Como um pequeno sininho balançando.<strong>(L.A.: Sempre odiei sinos.)(Vovó: Jingle bell, jingle bell! -q)<strong>

**L.A. foi comer maçãs e cerejas na porta do terreiro.**

**Vovó foi correr uma maratona no Himalaia vestida de guaxinim.**


End file.
